Conventionally, a device provided with an absorber arranging unit 10, an elastic attaching unit 20, a hole forming unit 30 and a doubling unit 40, a twisting unit 50 and a joining/cutting unit 60 in a line for continuously conveying a sheet W in a horizontal direction (direction to make a sheet width direction horizontal) as shown in FIG. 7 is known as a device for producing a disposable wearable article (see Publication of Japanese Patent No. 3910478).
In the absorber arranging unit 10, absorbers C are arranged at a predetermined interval on a surface of the sheet W from a drum 11. In the elastic attaching unit 20, at least one(s) of a waist elastic F and leg elastics for leg gather is/are attached to the surface of the sheet W. In the hole forming unit 30, holes H, which will serve as leg holes, are perforated at opposite sides of the absorber C in a conveying direction of the sheet W. In this way, a part of the sheet W having the absorber C arranged thereon functions as a crotch part.
In the doubling unit 40, the sheet W is doubled together with the absorber C in a vertical direction (direction perpendicular to the sheet width direction) by a doubling member 41 such that opposite side edges W1, W2 of the sheet W are proximate to or overlapped with each other.
In the twisting unit 50, the doubled sheet is returned to a horizontal orientation by being twisted 90° while being guided using a plurality of guiding bars 51.
In the joining/cutting unit 60, after parts of the doubled sheet W at the opposite sides of the absorber C (opposite sides of a waist part) are joined on a drum 61, these joined parts are cut. In this way, a pants-type disposable wearable article P is separated from the sheet W. Note that, in FIG. 7, the posture of the separated disposable wearable article P is turned 90° on the line.
In the device for producing a disposable wearable article as described above, after parts at opposite sides of the crotch part of the doubled sheet are joined on the drum 61, these joined parts are cut in the cutting/joining unit.
Here, there is also a device including a claw member for pressing the parts of the doubled sheet W at the opposite sides of the crotch part against the peripheral surface of the drum on a side upstream of a joining position in the conveying direction of the sheet W so that the joining position and a cutting position of the sheet W are not shifted (see Publication of Japanese Patent No. 4359357).
This device includes a drive cam mechanism for periodically moving the claw member according to the rotation of the drum. The drive cam mechanism is provided with a cam disc disposed to face a side surface of the drum, and the cam disc includes an eccentric cam groove to be engaged with a cam follower of the claw member and is fixed to an installation surface of the device.
However, a timing at which the claw member presses the parts of the doubled sheet at the opposite sides of the crotch part against the peripheral surface of the drum differs, for example, depending on the size of a wearable article (L size, M size, S size, etc.). Here, since being fixed to the installation surface of the device, the cam disc has to be replaced with the one having an eccentric cam groove in conformity with the size of wearable articles to change the size of the wearable articles to be produced, thereby causing problems such as a reduction in the production efficiency of wearable articles.